


【Kabuto/地狱兄弟】残次品

by SunD



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: ABO, M/M, mob提及, 互攻, 言语羞辱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunD/pseuds/SunD
Summary: ABO世界观为自设，有很大改动本文为互攻，但结尾和主要部分为矢车想×影山瞬
Relationships: Kageyama Shun/Yaguruma Sou, 矢车想/影山瞬
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【Kabuto/地狱兄弟】残次品

**Author's Note:**

> ABO世界观为自设，有很大改动  
> 本文为互攻，但结尾和主要部分为矢车想×影山瞬

英雄从不是一个好当的职业。矢车想心知肚明。

他就那么半睁着眼躺在更衣室放置的软凳上，深色的双眼出神地凝望天花板上一块黑色的污渍，光滑的皮革带着潮热的湿气，黏附住他赤裸的肩膀和背。那或许就是他，纯白中的一块污渍。他的脑海中闪过跳脱的想法，令人难以忍受的味道流淌在污秽的空气里，优质的隔音效果让这一刻着实变得安静，少了那些嘈杂而失控的家伙，世界只剩下一片死寂。

身体泛着钝痛，有什么东西干硬地结成块难受地黏在躯体上，他用肘部撑起身子的时候手臂仍然在轻微地颤抖。

“烟。”他对着蜷成一团缩在角落里的影山瞬说，声带仿佛被撕裂一般低沉而沙哑，后者捡起混乱中被踢到地板上的烟盒递给他，纸质的软盒经过踩踏后变形成扭曲的一团。矢车想伸手展平纸盒上皱褶最重的部分，将里面仅剩的两根香烟倾倒出来。

他用食指和中指的指尖夹起一根烟，动作粗鲁又不失优雅地剥掉上面的滤嘴，他眯着眼，从身后摸出打火机来点燃。浓烈呛人的烟草味漂浮在空气里，矢车想深吸一口气，还是禁不住咳嗽了两声。

“你要么？”他空着的手举着另一根烟朝着影山瞬晃了晃，半张脸的神色都掩藏在苍白的烟雾后晦暗不明。“……我就不用了。”视线有些模糊，他似乎隐约望见那小子摇了摇头，于是自嘲地笑笑，未点燃的香烟被随手扔在地上，滚落了两圈，直至停留在影山的脚边。

“队长……”影山有些瑟缩地望着他，想要探出去的指尖到了半空停顿了半秒又收了回去，仿佛刚刚经历过一番蹂躏的人不是矢车而是他自己。那双年轻的眼睛闪烁着，充斥满无措和迷茫，或许还带有些许不甘和恐惧。

他叹了口气，向着影山伸出手，用要给予拥抱一般的姿势张开双臂迎接他。

“……过来吧，瞬。”

×××

The Bee的适能者——即身为Zect最强最优秀的精英的那个人，会成为全队的Omega。

在满是Alpha的Shadow里，这早已成为队员间公开的秘密。

身为因孤僻而对潜规则一无所知的新人，在战斗过后初次被人拉进一个从未见过的狭小更衣间时，影山瞬仍不明就里。虽说是狭小，但这空间实际上也能从容地纳下八九人有余，此刻十多个大男人或站或坐，焦虑不安地挤在一起，所有人都因战斗的余热而躁动。房间里散发着汗水难闻的味道，影山注意到另一头的角落有人互相推搡了两下，看样子似乎要打起来。

因此当他得知这是矢车队长的专用更衣室时惊讶不已：“明明是队长的专用房间，却能够随意出入吗？”他发出疑问。

“平时的话当然是不能，但是现在嘛……嘿嘿。”负责带领他熟悉工作的前辈用麻木且戏谑的口吻故作神秘地回答道，“这算是Shadow的某种传统了。喂，”他顿了一下，抬眼将影山粗略地上下打量了一番，“你这小子，看样子应该还是童贞吧？”

“……欸？”话题转的太快，影山一下子没有跟上，等他终于意识到对方在说什么的时候，他的脸如灼烧般染上一层不易察觉的绯红。你怎么知道？他刚想这样反驳，门轴转动的声音吱呀吱呀地响起来，盖过了他未出口的声音。

听上去有些老化了——在矢车走进来的时候影山转过头去，一瞬间出神地想，卸掉了一层战斗时的尖锐，男人的视线平淡地扫视屋里的每一个人，只在略过影山的时候停滞了片刻，对上了他的眼睛。应该是错觉。影山忍不住稍稍移开视线，压下内心的慌张，没由来地感到有些恐惧。

会被责备的吧。他轻微地咬住下唇，引起一点迟钝的痛感，准备好迎接来自队长的训斥。但是没有，矢车只是收回目光，垂下眼，用仿佛已经练习了一万次的动作，熟练地解开前襟，露出赤裸的胸膛。

这动作不应该有性意味，但在此时的情景下，竟意外地色情。影山的大脑停摆了一会，他忽视了一窝蜂涌上前去的人们眼中蕴含的兽性，忽视了矢车微微皱眉，吐出一句“快点做完，晚上我还有事”，直到方才的前辈再次用调笑的语调将富有冲击力的事实无情地捅入他的耳膜，让他僵化的五感重新开始运作起来。

“要不要试试在矢车队长身上脱掉处男之身？虽然比不上女人，但有总比没有好。”

在说什么呢？

影山抿着嘴唇，尽管意识和情感无法理解，大脑却罔顾他的意愿自说自话地将这段内容分析重构，形成了新的句子。

矢车想——他所崇拜着的那个Shadow的领袖，Zect的荣耀，人类的英雄，最接近太阳的男人——是个婊子。

×××

影山并非是个善良脆弱的人，事实上，他甚至可以称得上于此全然相反。他不为他人着想，也鲜少产生什么同理心，可即便如此，眼前这混乱的景象依旧让人于心不忍和难以置信。就算是地狱也不应如此可怖——他怀着如此的情绪，忍不住如猜测那个名为矢车的男人，迄今为止到底是以怎样的心境忍受过来的呢？

当人群逐渐散去，更衣室里的最后一个男人提上裤子，那正是影山所熟悉的那位前辈，在经过他时拍拍他的肩膀，猥琐地做了一个影山并不想知道意味的口型。空气中弥漫着难言的异味，他终于伸出手打开顶上的窗子透透风，新鲜的空气略微减轻了室内那股挥之不去的窒息感，影山艰难地忍耐住胸口那阵不断上涌的恶心和无力的疼痛。

“你也要来吗？”

身后传来的声音打破了影山极力伪装的平静，他僵直的身体一点一点慢动作地转回身去，如同发条耗尽的玩偶，看见矢车想半躺在那儿，闭着眼，仿佛那声音不是从他嘴里发出来的一般。

仅仅如此，影山就几乎夺门而逃，但他握紧拳头，强忍下了那股来自本能的冲动。他并非是攻击性十足的Alpha，而只是普通的Beta，但身处一个Alpha占了多数的群体里，他无论做出多么微小的不合群举动都会变得极为显眼。

……这也没办法吧。

实际上，他也一直努力隐瞒著自己不是Alpha，而是身为Beta的事实。否则的话，像他这样的人，根本就不可能入选成为象徵着Zect精锐标志的Shadow。……不是吗？

他站在原地，想着，只要在这呆一会就好了。什么都不用做。只要其他人全都离开了，只要前辈离开了……

矢车想又不理他了，躺在那一动不动，就像一具无声无息的尸体——这想法在某一个瞬间突然出现在影山的大脑里，吸引了他全部的注意力。他吓了一跳，即使意识到自己的可笑，也还是忍不住蹑手蹑脚地上前，伸出手，指尖轻轻触碰到了矢车的手腕。

还是温热的。活人。

“做？”

矢车猛然睁开眼睛，他慢慢地直起腰来，敞开的衬衫从他身体两边滑落下来，无表情的脸上看不出什么特别的情绪。他微微昂着头，那双深色的眼睛居高临下地盯住他，仿佛在藐视他一般，声音冷淡得事不关己。

相互接触的皮肤一下子发热起来，影山仿佛被烫到一般地猛地缩回了手，在无形的压迫下后退了几步。他说不清那份突然窜起的情感到底是犹豫还是畏惧，但随即他又为自己不争气的软弱而恼怒起来。

“什么啊，队长的作用难道不正是如此吗？”

他抓住矢车的腿，试图用力将对方拉向自己，然而大概因为力量上的悬殊，并没有成功。影山似乎听见头顶传来一声从鼻音里挤出来的轻笑，他的动作停住，涨红了脸抬起头，矢车依然摆着的扑克脸不禁让他怀疑那不过是心理作用的错觉。

“不想做的话我就先走了。”

见他迟迟没有下一步动作，矢车慢吞吞地拿起一边的衣物。试图穿上的时候又停了下来皱了皱眉头，好像才发现自己的身体布满了数不清的痕迹。半干涸的白色液体紧紧地贴在那精瘦壮实的身体上，麦色的皮肤上也全是蹂躏过后的红色痕迹。若是拖着这样糜烂的身躯走在大街上，即便只是从衬衫的开口出露出一点零星的印记，也能让人一眼就明白过来这男人经历过怎样的暴行吧。

也不知怎么回事，影山的身体莫名起了些许燥热。虽然一直以来都只对着女人有反应，但不得不承认的是，眼前年岁大了他将近半轮的男人的身上，无意识地散发着浓郁的色气。无论是空气里浮动的粘稠气味，逐渐升高的体表温度，还是矢车冷漠的态度和眼神，都让影山本就没多少清明的大脑开始逐渐走向混沌。

欲望，是欲望。被本能的野兽支配了躯体，影山重新向着前方伸出了手。

“做。”  
“嗯？”矢车半抬起眼看他。

“我要做！”那声音是从牙缝中强行挤出来的，矢车的手腕被青年狠狠地攥紧，是和方才全然不同的力道，仿若用尽全身的气力想要捏碎他的骨头，“明明是矢车队长先开始做这种事情的，却偏偏想要对我挑三拣四么？”

矢车一瞬间没有理解他的意思，愣了两秒，但很快反应了过来。喂，你是不是搞错了些什么？他本想这么问，可是看着影山发红的眼睛，到了嘴边的话语不知为什么怎么都说不出口，只能沉默地任由青年摆布。

毕竟，这也算是他的“工作内容”之一。在一开始分配给他这间附带独立浴室，对于一个人使用来说显然过于宽敞的房间给他的时候，Zect就已经打好了这样的算盘吧。

人造Omega啊……他不禁流露出苦笑。

“你在笑什么？”影山显然会错了意，极其不满地撇了撇嘴。尽管还是童贞，但影山所极力维持住的熟练假象，差点因为矢车的这一笑而破了功，“队长这后面可真是松啊！”他恶狠狠地用手指进入矢车的身体，试图用恶毒的言语攻击进行补救。

“是啊。毕竟已经被那么多家伙粗暴地使用过了呢。”

然而不想矢车毫不在意地应和着，一下子噎得影山说不出话来。他往矢车的后穴中探入了第二根手指，包裹住肌肤的内壁虽然不那么紧致，却依然温热而柔软。是曾经只出现在过想象里，能够令没有任何经验的影山叹为观止的美妙触感。

“我说，你也差不多可以插进来了吧？刚刚已经做过的话，就不用再那么仔细地扩张了。”

“啊？哦、哦。”影山不自觉地用青涩的语调应答道，反应过来的时候开始轻微地对自己感到恼怒，索性闭上了嘴巴。

这一点被矢车看在眼里：“只要不射在里面，其他的随便你。”

影山不知所措地呆滞了片刻，像是下定了什么决心一般慢慢地解开自己的腰带，本以为需要做好心理建设才会硬起的部分在不知不觉的时候也已经有了完全的反应。他抓住矢车的大腿，慢慢地将自己推进矢车的身体里，动作里明显有着青涩的生疏。

那处柔软的质感，让初尝人事的影山很快被情欲所掌控，在矢车的身体里横冲直撞起来。矢车仰着头，像是出神一般呆呆地望着天花板，身体随着影山的动作而小幅度地抖动，却并似乎并没有打断他的思考。

影山不假思索地朝着他微张的嘴唇吻下去，矢车干涩的嘴唇像枯掉的树叶，有点苦，带着淡淡的烟草味。感觉其实并不好，但莫名的，影山感到有些满足，他抬起头，发现矢车盯着他看，脸上的神情有些怪异。

“你是第一个这么做的人。”矢车说。

影山愣了一下，白皙的皮肤犹如滴入颜料的宣纸，淡淡的红色在他的脸颊上晕染开来。大脑开始变得亢奋，眼前的景象变成鲜红闪现起来，那个在影山刚进入ZECT就无比憧憬和追逐的影子，此刻正躺在他的身下。光是想到这一点，快感就有如电流一般攀上影山的背脊，刺痛的同时带着些许麻痒，连同身体也一起颤栗起来。

糟糕，好像太过得意忘形了——在理智完全迷失之前，影山是这么想的。

×××

对于身为Zect的精英，Shadow的队长，The Bee的适能者的矢车想来说，每次激烈的战斗结束过后，要经受的虐待已经成为了一种不可避免的常态。

Shadow是Zect的战斗部队，成员大多都是些年轻而暴躁的Alpha，身体素质强的同时欲望也足够旺盛，矢车想作为这些Alpha之中的一员，凭借自己极强的身体素质和领导能力获得了上司的赞赏。所以对于矢车被选为The Bee的适能者一事，几乎没有人感觉到出乎意料。

那个时候的矢车还不明白The Bee对于Zect来说，远不仅仅只是一个骑士，一个战斗力，一个领导者这麽简单。

The Bee的适能者，同时也有着另一重身份。

他们被称为“人造Omega”。

用腰带的力量不知不觉地进行缓慢而强硬的人体改造，成为战斗过后，被Shadow中无法收敛强烈信息素的年轻Alpha们用来泄欲的存在。

没有发情期，没有情潮，也无法生育。不会被欲望所吞噬，摒弃了普通Omega的一切弱点，“人造Omega”的唯一作用就只是身为一个承受粗暴对待和攻击的容器。改造过后的身体比任何Alpha或Omega都更加强韧，不但但于性的交合，在战斗的方面也是如此，是最好用的工具，也是最强的战斗者。

错了。这并非是性，而是某种试炼，某种酷刑，是成为The Bee的代价。虽然痛苦，但是，为了力量，为了荣耀，也为了成为想要救世主的那份渴望。矢车想不会放弃。就算是要承受比这难以想像的痛楚更甚千倍的苦难，他也绝不会放弃这抓住了未来的手。

就算身体被肆意地抚摸，穿插，每个部位都在被拉扯，都在疼痛，都在变冷。他被团团围住，被当作工具，被当作器物，被当作无机的生命体。谦卑的下属化作发情的野兽，被残忍又粗暴地对待和玩弄，他并不乐在其中，却任由自己窒息在无尽的沉默。

人类就是这样的生物，他偶尔也会禁不住回想，在最开始的时候，他其实还会反抗。

就像蜂群中的蜂后一般，虽然这样作比并不恰当，但是矢车想的身体里，无疑孕育着Zect的未来。作为The Bee的第一任适能者(实验体)，如果人体改造的计划能够获得进一步的成功，研发出真正将Alpha改造为终极Omega的方法，两名Alpha的孩子，一定会前所未有地强大，甚至攀上人类的巅峰——

矢车想猛地回过神来，影山正望着他，黑色的瞳仁闪闪发光，里面浮现出他的身影，还有一点歉意，一如他们初次见面的那样——是的，没错，他记得，即便矢车知道眼前的青年一定不会想到他竟然记得。他记得这个初出茅庐的小子当时是怎样在走廊里撞到他，而后在他面前双眼放光地表达自己的崇拜与喜爱。然而那时的期望多大，此时的失望便有十倍之多吧。

矢车少有地开始局促起来，一丝难言的愧疚在他的心上掀起一点波澜，但很快转瞬即逝。他开口。

“喂，影山。”  
“啊……哎？”

如同魔咒一般的名字从矢车的口中吐露出来，大概是没想到只在私底下见过两次面的上司会记住自己，影山吃惊的同时也有些慌乱。被记住了名字就好像被抓住了命门，凭仗着对方完全不了解自己的前提肆意侵犯了对方，总感觉即便事后大摇大摆地走出去也不会受到什么谴责。

但此刻的矢车却准确地认清了他的脸和名字，一瞬间无与伦比的挫败感和恐惧心向着影山如潮起的海浪般袭来，让他迄今为止不知道都是从哪来的硬气一下子烟消云散。

“你不会是在想着自己刚刚侵犯了我吧？”没有语调的平板的声音，影山却没由来地从里面听出一点讥讽的嘲笑。这本应该再次激起影山的怒火，但是这会确实感受到的矢车周身散发出的异样的气场让他不敢造次。

比起平时强大中带着温柔的队长，现在的矢车慵懒而冰冷，只要靠近一点就马上能感觉到的判若两人。

“第一次？”

“……是。”大概也早已预料到了自己生涩的技术会被看穿，影山最终放弃了挣扎，乖乖地承认了自己前不久还身为处男的事实。

“跟我进来吧。”

矢车打开角落的门，里面是个私人浴室，设备齐全，看起来待遇相当得好，让影山不禁有些羡慕。他看着矢车开启了花洒，大量的热水一瞬间浇落下来，冲走了他身上残留的液体，只留下已经开始用惊人速度消退的青红印记。

“你也清理一下。”矢车将花洒递给不知所措的影山，他的眼神闪烁，似乎才反应过来自己干了些什么，畏畏缩缩地接过。矢车用右手将湿透的刘海梳向脑后，另一手搭上影山的制服，一点一点将他的衣物从身上缓慢地扒下来，扔在脚边。又去解他的腰带，金属的搭扣发出一声清脆的声响后，仿佛完成了使命一般重重地落在地上。

很快，影山便一样赤裸，他对此显然十分忐忑，胡乱地用花洒冲洗了两把以后正准备放回原处，就被矢车截住。后者扣住他的后背，将他狠狠地推到铺满瓷砖的墙壁上。

“现在……就让我来教教你这雏鸟吧。”矢车这次打开了冷水——在胸腹和脸颊贴上瓷砖的时候，影山的皮肤被那沾着湿气的冰冷所触及，迅速生起了一连串的鸡皮疙瘩。感官脱离了控制，擅自从腰部向外扩散战栗的范围。影山仿佛察觉到矢车在他身后点头的样子，对于这身份的逆转，矢车似乎相当满意。

他站在影山身后，按住他的肩膀，低下头，嘴唇仿佛要亲吻下来般贴在他的耳廓的软骨，潮热的气体拂过，引起皮肤一阵发痒。那低沉的耳语钻进他的骨髓里，让他腿脚发软。

“什么才是——真正的侵犯。”

身体因短暂的寒冷而变得敏感，因此当矢车的手抓上来之前，影山就感受到那如同电流般攻击过来的温度。他不由自主地往前缩了缩，却因坚实的墙壁而无路可退。奇异的是，尽管经过了冷水的冲刷，矢车的躯体却依然是温热的，作为室内唯一的热源，也令影山不自觉地开始留恋起来。

大约是年岁的原因，比起矢车来说，影山的皮肤明显更加白皙和光滑，没有太多的肌肉，线条十分恰到好处的圆滑。他深吸一口气，预感到即将发生的事情，矢车有力的腿强硬地挤入他的下半身之间，将他的双腿撑开。

“队……队长……我……”影山发出破碎的声音，断断续续，并不全然是拒绝。在他反应过来之前，矢车已经轻车熟路地在他后面的小穴中插入了两根手指，疼痛一下子击中了影山，矢车粗略地在里面搅动了两下，动作并不温柔，只是单纯地确保了不至于会形成某种血腥的惨剧后就抽了出来。

“喂，影山。”

影山屏住了呼吸，绷紧了身体等待着即将到来的入侵，某种滚烫而坚硬的物体抵在他的下身蓄势待发。矢车的脑袋埋在他的肩窝里，他能感觉到对方的牙齿轻轻地磨蹭着自己脖子上的皮肉，像是某种幻想作品里撩人心弦的吸血鬼，用带着魔法的嗓音在他耳边低声的蛊惑。

“在一天内同时失去童贞和处女，完全进入大人的世界，一定很高兴吧？”

矢车的性器在最后一个音节消散时一鼓作气地挺入他的后穴，影山曾见过那事物瘫软地挂在男人的腿间，就在不久之前。单方面的强暴并未引起任何快感，因此影山只是在脑海中悄悄地思考过那东西若是勃起的话到底会是什么模样。如今他得偿所愿，他的身体被牢牢地牵制住，好让巨大的阴茎猛烈地入侵。正如同黄蜂富有攻击性的尾针一般，矢车想毫不留情地玩弄着他的身体，就算明知道是第一次也没有得到任何的怜惜，尖锐的痛楚像是要将影山整个人都撕扯开来，揉成一团支离的碎片。

即便咬住了牙根，影山也没有忍住从齿缝里渗出一声惨叫，他扣住身前墙壁瓷砖上的指尖用力到发白，后背的皮肤却因微不足道的触碰而颤抖。矢车埋入他的最深处停了下来，手按在影山凸起的蝴蝶骨上，常年未被阳光接触的地方苍白而光滑，摸上去表层柔软，内里坚硬，是涉世未深的年轻人特有的触感。

那是种难以言状的感觉，酸疼微痒，与下身饱胀的疼痛混杂在一起，却又透过身体的厚度，由后向前，直冲入心口所在的位置。那种酸涩让影山无力地呜咽起来，他甚至能够推算出矢车的指腹在他后背上移动的每一寸每一分的距离，然而这份温柔的温度却并不停留太久，羞耻的疼痛搅散他的理智，身体却将那凶物般器官的形状一丝不苟地描绘出来。

“很疼？”矢车从背后吻了吻他耳侧的碎发，影山的眼眶绯红一片，他点点头，撑着浴室的墙壁，将头埋入双臂之间，不由自主地抽泣起来。这种时候或许应该做点什么，说点什么，但影山却什么都做不到。矢车拖住他的腰，将自己抽出来一点，紧绷而干涩的甬道让这动作变得疼痛难忍，从撕裂的伤口处带出淡淡的血腥气。

影山发出细碎的呻吟，痛楚让人几乎脱力，矢车像是对待爱犬一般抚摸他的头顶，下身却猛烈向内撞击，顶入最深处的地方。

痛。好痛。影山瞬从未想过世间竟会有这样的疼痛存在，他发不出声音，只感到灼烧感在五脏六腑内横冲直撞，紧随而来的还有另一种从未感受过和悸动。“记住它。”矢车想在他耳边低语，他开始律动起来，只是影山的听觉和意识一样都渐渐模糊不清，“记住这疼痛。”

他抓住影山的头发，让他被迫将头扬起，赤裸的胸腹被迫因为每一次的撞击在冰冷的瓷砖上摩擦。挺立的乳首滑过砖块之间粗糙而细小的缝隙，下腹异样的热度让影山迷迷糊糊地意识到，自己再度勃起了。他想伸手触摸，矢车的手却先一步从侧面伸过去握住住它，好像他无时无刻都在关注影山的反应似的。他用手包裹住阴茎的柱身，从根部向上撸动，没有什么技巧，可手心因为常年战斗而并不光滑的皮肤还是让影山忍不住倒吸一口凉气。

痛苦。却又如此快乐。矢车的阴茎依旧在他的小穴中出入，每一次狠狠地压进深处都让影山无法抑制自己脱口而出的哀鸣。最终释放的时候爆炸般的张力将他的躯体完全撑开，他呜咽着，哀求着，忏悔着，顺从地发出被驯服一般的痛哭。矢车滚烫的精液而后灌满了他的身体，随着拔出去的动作缓慢地向下滴落。他仿佛听见一声微不可闻又转瞬即逝的叹息。

“学着点吧，小子。这才叫做真正的强暴。”

矢车想的态度变回冷漠，好像那点无言的触动从来没有存在过一般。他擦干净身体穿上衣服，伸手捞了一条毛巾丢给影山，影山没有去接，任由它“啪嗒”一声滑落到地上。他低着头，背对矢车，后者似乎凝视了他一会，然后关上浴室的门，转身离开。

“矢车队长……”

干涩细小的声音回响在狭小的浴室里，好像过了许久，又好像只过了几秒钟。等到门外的脚步声完全消失，影山扶着墙，把头抵在了瓷砖之上。他打开水阀，冰冷的水流劈头盖脸地从天而降，冷却了他带着余温的身体。即便才是初秋，这温度也让人瑟瑟发抖，影山咧开嘴试图笑一笑，嘴角的弧度弯到一半又不可抗力地收了回去。

他花了很长时间清理干净自己，直到试图穿戴时才发现自己的衣服毁得一塌糊涂。该死，他在心中咒骂，正准备出去翻翻矢车的衣柜时脚下一软，被什么东西绊了一跤滑到在地。他发出一声凄厉的惨叫，瘫坐在地上的时候才发现那是之前被他忽略的毛巾。他伸出颤抖的手抓住它，它分明已经湿透了，他却依旧能感受到矢车将它递给他时留下的气息。

前胸、小腿、以及最严重的下身，每一个部位都在叫嚣羞耻的疼痛。影山的身体内部仿佛在打一场无休止的战争，或许是这疼痛让无边的委屈从他的心底迅速升了起来。他低下头，无奈地将脸埋进手臂里，发出一声轻微的哼笑，然后已经止住的眼泪再次忍不住决堤。

×××

当你有点恨着一个人的时候，背叛的想法会产生得很容易。

比起只被矢车一人侵犯的影山，被迫屈居他人的矢车却要冷静得多，他从不会有反应，也不会发出多余的声音，仿佛一部没有感觉的机器。除了那与常人别无二致的体温，没有任何证据能显示他是个活人。

很多时候影山瞬都呆呆地望着那场面，直到其他人离开而矢车开口叫他的名字。他如同任务一般地解开裤子，插入矢车的身体，无法从这机械性的行为里体会到任何的快感。他甚至在做到一半的时候萎掉，呆滞地看着自己软掉的东西从矢车的后穴里滑出来，后者仿佛带着探寻的目光让他的脸上有些发烧。

然后矢车会带着他挤入那间狭小的浴室，把他按在墙上，修长的身躯贴在他的后背，狠狠地如同野兽般进入他，贯穿他，让他疼痛，让他快乐，让他失神，让他情难自已。只有这个时候影山才真正感到矢车的气味环绕在他的周围，只有这个时候的影山才感觉到，自己正被矢车需要，也正被矢车爱着。

“影山……你是个Beta吧？”

某一天矢车这样问他，他的嘴唇在影山的后颈处磨蹭，那是Omega们生长着腺体的地方。矢车总是喜欢这么做，犹如一种Alpha天生的本能，渴望着全然占有自己的所有物。听到这个问题的影山瑟缩了一下，大脑空白了一瞬间，但随即反应过来。

太明显了。

他不是Alpha，Alpha的身体绝没有如此脆弱，也并非Omega，即便做过再多次也不能够被标记，只是一个普普通通，随手扔到大街上就会不见的Beta。一个想成为无论是Alpha也好，还是Omega也好的Beta。

于是他点点头，含糊地回答：“嗯。”

但就快不是了。他在心里补充道。

×××

在矢车离开Shadow的那段日子，加贺美新曾经短暂地变身——但或许是因为次数太少，腰带并未对他产生什么实际的影响，他也因此对Shadow里的那点事情一无所知。然后他如愿以偿地得到了The Bee——剔除矢车、代替矢车，填补了那个空缺的位置。

影山蜕变了，得到了常人遥不可及的力量，身体却被打碎重组。针对Alpha的改造方案并不适用于Beta，少了Alpha强横的信息素的牵制，仅仅凭借Beta不温不火的构造，几乎无法抵御Omega激素对身体产生的影响。不折不扣的失败品，那男人——名为三岛的家伙这么对他说着，为了避免战斗时出现无可挽回的意外，靠着特殊的药物才终于严格地压制住了发情的时间。

因此当意识到自己被毫不犹豫地放弃了的时候，影山并不意外。没有人会来救他，他想。就算拖着这已经异于常人的身体苟且地活下去，也会被世人侧目以待。明明还以为会是个珍贵的Omega，接近以后才发现不过是个拥有奇怪身体的Beta而已——什么的，他的秘密说不定还会被公开，成为全世界的笑柄。

如果事情真的发展成这样，现在的他也无力阻止。

所以——这是最后了吧。正当他准备闭上疲惫的双眼时，耳边传来了沉重的脚步声。明明只听过一次，却异常熟悉，影山在一刹那辨认出了来人的身份。反正也是来嘲笑我的吧。他的脸颊微微地抽搐，咬紧的牙齿互相磨蹭，发出一点难听刺耳的声响。

“矢——”

他试图艰难地吐露出完整的音节，但是失败了。男人从身后接近他，他在恍惚中能听见战斗的声音。大多数时候，胜利似乎总是环绕着矢车想，在被利用以后，在被干脆地抛弃过以后，这个他曾背叛过，也曾背叛过他的男人，这个和他拥有同样遭遇的男人，再一次如同救世主般出现了。

“真难看啊，影山。”他站在那嘲笑他。影山咬了咬牙，想把自己撑起来——又失败了。太难堪了，他想，他难堪的时候有很多，可他唯独不想在矢车想面前展露。影山摔了一跤，而后再跌跌撞撞爬起来，矢车走过来扶住他，一手环住他的背部，像拥抱一样，像曾经一样。

“和我一起堕入地狱吧——”

矢车这么说着，影山一瞬间有点想笑，但他望进矢车的眼睛，黑色的，没有Zect，没有Shadow，没有The Bee，也没有任何一点光芒。他一下子笑不出来了，两个支离破碎的残次品，互相见过彼此最丑恶的一面，地狱或许正是合适的地方。

每个人都有属于自己的位置，而影山瞬在过去存活的二十年人生当中，从未有一刻像现在这般如此确信过，那就是自己所应该存在的地方。他环抱住矢车，有些情感在上涌，他咽下即将溢出嘴角的鲜血，腥甜的味道在口腔里弥漫，取代而之的是眼眶中渗出的一点泪水。

就在地狱中一起生活下去吧。在影山闭上眼，失去意识之前，耳边有个声音在如此引导着。那大概是堕落之前，神最后的悲悯。


End file.
